Electronic devices have become ubiquitous the past several years. The number and types of portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices has increased tremendously and this increase shows no signs of abating.
These electronic devices often share power and data between each other using a cable. These cables often have a connector plug on each end that mates with connector receptacles on the electronic devices. These receptacles may have various orientations depending on the practicalities and aesthetics of the device. For example, a laptop computer may have a relatively long, thin side. Receptacles for such a laptop may be arranged in a primarily horizontal manner along its side. Receptacles for other devices may provide an improved appearance or may simplify use if they are placed vertically in the device.
Connector receptacles are typically attached to boards inside a device. These boards may be main logic or motherboards, daughter boards, or other types of boards. These boards may be printed circuit boards, flexible circuit boards, or other appropriate substrates.
In various devices, these receptacles and boards may have the same or different orientations. Often, a receptacle and an associated board may have the same orientation. In these cases, contacts in the receptacle can emerge from the receptacle in a direct manner. In other situations, a receptacle and a board may be at right angles, or may be tilted or angled in other ways. This may necessitate an additional board or other device to provide an angle translation.
Also, for many devices, appearance of the device and its constituent parts may be a selling feature. Moreover, it is often desirable to be able to easily manufacture these connector receptacles.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that may provide an angle translation, a pleasing aesthetic appearance, and be readily manufacturable.